Awakening
by Miss-Abigail123
Summary: Kurt is sick and no one knows what is wrong... bad at summeries just read it to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Kurt opened his golden eyes. He rubbed his forehead as he rolled over to stop the constant beeping of his alarm clock. Kurt stood up grabbed his towl, and teleported to the bathroom door. No one was inside so he closed the door behind him, turned on the shower, and undressed. When he was finished he wrapped a towel around his waist, picked up his pajamas from the bathroom floor, and teleported back to his room.

Now fully clothed and dry Kurt walked down to breakfast. He didn't know why he didn't just teleport to the kitchen, but he just kept on walking. Passing many other students as he did. Jean, Evan Bobby, Kitty, and Scott. Rouge greeted him as he sat down at the table. " good morning Kurt!" "gueten morgen." He replied as he sat down. Rouge was the closest thing that he had to a family. He didn't ever talk to mystique, and his adoptive parents were back in Germany.

Kurt grabbed a waffle, and placed it on his plate. Kitty fazed through the flood dropping several feet, then fazing through her chair on accident. "ouchhh!" she said as she stood up rubbing her bum. He took a bite out of his waffle, and smiled at kitty. She smiled back. Kitty and Kurt had been really good friends for about a year now. He really appreciated their friendship. "you alright?"

" yeah." She laughed then grabbed a waffle for herself. Kitty and rouge started talking about some boy in history class. He turned back to his plate, and started drawing smilie faces in his syrup. Kurt's ears flicted as someone came running down the hallway. He looked up to see Scott Summers. He was holding Jeans hand, and they were smiling at each other.

"you're driving to school right Scott?"

"yeah go get ready."

" ok, I'll be waiting in your car."

Kurt disappeared with a BAMF!

Kurt reappeared in his room grabbed his holowatch, strapped it on tight, and pressed the on button. He watched as his skin turned from blue and fuzzy to pale and furless.

Kurt sighed, and teleported to Scotts car. The ushual smell of brimstone filled the car, but it was overwhelming. He fanned the air, but the stench was too strong. Jean and Scott each opened a car door, but turned away coughing." Kurt!" Scott complained.

" Sorry" Kurt said as he exited the foul smelling car. "that time was really strong.

They opened the car doors to let the air circulate. Suddenly Kurt doubled over in pain. He grabbed his stomach and groaned. Jean quickly knelt by him. " Kurt are you ok?" Kurt felt as if someone was stabbing knives into his stomach ripping it open, letting what was inside out. He moaned in response, and sat still. The pain slowly eased away. He stood up cautiously. Rubbing his stomach he added. "I think that last port just got to me. "Scott eyed him head to toe several times. "Just don't be sick in my car 'kay." Kurt nooded , and climbed into the car. Jean and Scott gave each other a nervous look, but got in the still awful smelling car. Kitty and Evan ran into the garage. "Wait up!" Evan called as he and kitty entered into sight. They climbed into the car, and Scott started the engine. They drove to school in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt watched the clock as the day slowly came to an end. The stomach pain had stayed there all day, but not as strong, just a mild reminder. A bell rang throughout the school signaling the children's freedom to leave. Kurt grabbed his supplies, and headed out the door. He felt a hand touch his shoulder. He swiftly turned around to see the always pleasant face of Amanda. "Hey Amanda vats a… vats up? She smiled at him.

"Nothing much you?" He didn't want to upset her with his stomach so he lied and said

"Nothing" as well. He reached down, and placed his three fuzzy fingers around her five normal ones. They walked down the hallway to his locker, their hands swaying back and forth. "So umm do you vant to go to a movie or something tomorrow after school? "My treat!" He added an extra incentive for her to say yes. She smiled at him again. He loved her smile it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"I would love that." She detached her hand from his, and waved. "I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I promise, oh and Amanda."

"Yeah?"

"One more thing." He pulled her in close, and kissed her. She kissed him back. They held the kiss for a few seconds then he pulled away for air.

"I love you." Did he just say that? No he couldn't have. That definitely wasn't him, or was it. He loved her. He had for at least three months now, but he had never said it out loud before. She caught his hand, and put her mouth up to his ear.

"I love you to." She whispered in an extremely sexy way. She turned around and walked away. "Tomorrow." She added with a wave.

Did that just happen? He couldn't move. He didn't know if he was even breathing. A smile slowly spread across his face.

On the car ride home from school Kurt looked out the window. He hadn't said a word despite the noisy car. He kept replaying the scene in his head. He remembered every detail down to the cherry taste of her lips. Scott's car pulled into the driveway of the institute. The pain in Kurt's stomach immediately returned. He frowned. He unbuckled his seatbelt, and stepped out of the car. The pain worsened, and he fell to the ground, and yelled in pain. It was even more intense than before. The other students gathered around him. They kept asking questions like "Are you ok" and "What's wrong." Kitty even suggested that they get the professor. Kurt could feel the bile rising in his throat. He lurched forward gagging. He quickly teleported to the bathroom where he was sick for that felt like hours.

Kurt whipped the vomit off of his mouth, opened the bathroom door, and walked outside. He still looked pail, and he walked unstably. The pain in his stomach was almost stronger than before. He looked up to see Logan leaning on the wall right in front of him, His arms crossed over his chest. "You sick?"

"ja." He murmured hoarsely as he slowly stumbled back to his room, clutching is stomach.

"Do you need anything?"

"Sleep." Kurt closed his door behind him, and climbed into his bed. Within a few minutes he was asleep. He didn't dream He felt as if he was sitting in an empty black room. No one there to talk to him, or comfort him. He opened his eyes, and took off his covers. His body shivered in protest. Kurt walked down the hallway to get a third blanket. He hadn't been sick since he was five. He remembered running into his parent's room, not understanding what was happening. He had vomited all over their floor They had comforted him, and fed him warm soup, but that was when his powers first developed. He wondered what was wrong with him as he climbed back into his bed, and fell back into a restless sleep.

"I've never even seen the elf cough let alone throw-up." Logan added to the family discussion. The professor nodded in agreement. He was worried about Kurt, and so was everyone else.

"Like what's wrong with him?" Kitty asked.

"I don't know Kitty." The professor finally spoke up.

"Can't you just like go into his mind and find out?"

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way Kitty. We'll just have to wait and see what is wrong with Kurt, but until then let's just let him rest." He added ending the conversation.

Kurt woke up with a start. His alarm was beeping signaling him to wake up and get ready for school. He laid back down on his pillow. Something was wrong. He sniffed the air. Blood? He opened his eyes. His pillow was covered in the red liquid. He stood up, and back away slowly. What was wrong with him? He ran to his mirror. A path of dried blood ran from his mouth to his chin. His stomach flipped and churned. Kurt closed his eyes to stop himself from vomiting again. He wiped the blood off his face, and took off his pillow case. Someone knocked on the door. He quickly threw the bloody pillow in his hamper, and opened the door. "Feeling any better bub?" The smell of food entered his room. Kurt gagged, quickly pulled Logan inside, and closed his door. Kurt flopped down on his bed. It smelled like vomit. " Noooo" He said in a moan. "So you're not going to school today?" He didn't respond right away. He hadn't though about it. "I'm ganna stay home." He said with a sigh. He had no energy left. He rolled over hoping Logan would leave him in peace. Logan got the hint, and closed Kurt's door behind him.


	3. Help

UGGG! Ok so at first I had this huge story plot for this and I wrote it all down but that was almost 3 months ago and when I went back to read it I realized of freaking stupid it was. I tried to write a new one, but it isn't the same I just don't know what to do PLEASE REVIEW! I need ideas and support, if I don't get any this story will be lost forever never to be finished. Which is fine by me since I hate it, but if you like it I NEEDS HELP!


	4. Hello again

**Thank for all the help on this story, but the ideas I had for it I put into my other story Immortal…HINT HINT! check it out ! ANYWAYS I will porbibly never finish this. Well goodbye!**

**- Missabigail-123**


End file.
